The Next Great Adventure
by headlesshuman
Summary: After being hit with the killing curse in the forbidden forest Harry is sent to the world of pokegirls to live a new live of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Great Adventure**

Prologue

"What the hell?" Harry screamed, his voice echoing off the walls of the fake King's Cross station.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sorry to say this but because of Voldemort making you a Horcrux, even by accident, your soul has been judged too corrupted to be given a fair chance at where you're suppose to go," Albus replied, his eyes devoid of its ever present twinkle.

"So does this mean I get to go back?" Harry asked, his voice light with hope.

"No my boy, it's been decided that you will go somewhere else so that you may live the normal life you always wanted," the elderly Headmaster answered. "From what I've been told, you're being sent to a completely different world to live there using the knowledge implanted in you for the next four years. After that, you'll be allowed to pass on for real the next time you die."

"What about my magic? Can I still use it or no? And how about the fact that I'll have appear out of nowhere?" He inquired hoping to find some reason to get sent back home. But instead of answering Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the 17 year old was engulfed in a blast of bright white light. When the light was gone so too was Harry, leaving Dumbledore in the station by himself once again.

"Well that's one soul saved" Dumbledore sighed before smiling. "I hope you enjoy the next great adventure Harry. Personally I think you deserve it."

The elderly man nodded his head twice before walking away while whistling the newest song to be stuck in his head. Meanwhile behind him the station had begun to fade away until both he and the station were no more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Great Adventure

Chapter 1: The Annoying Maid

Blue League, Ullapool, Scotland -

4 months had passed since Harry James Potter entered the strange new world inhabited by the creatures known as pokégirls. 4 months since he had been found floating face down in the middle of a river. Lucky for him he had been found by what he now knew to be a Wet Elf whom had not only saved him but also took him to the lab of one professor Isaac Storn. Professor Storn had a lab a mile outside of Ullapool built between the borders of two separate Elf clans. This was very good for him since most of his studies were about magic using pokegirls. But it did have one small problem being stuck in his lab and the surrounding area meant that if he didn't want to pay for the girls he wanted then all he could really get were Elves.

But Harry was a chance to change that, so as soon as Harry had awakened he was given the offer of becoming a tamer and catching girls for Storn in exchange for not only room and board but also giving him his initial supplies and a little extra money to start off with. And Harry still in shock from his death and transdimensional trip had agreed to it. So they spent as much time as they could stuff Harry's head with as much information on pokegirls, camping, and magic (or at least the branch Professor Storn used). Until finally he was told he was ready to take the exam and apparently it was true since he had passed with flying colors. All he had left to do was finally be registered and pick up his Pokédex and his starter and he could finally begin his journey, though there seemed to be one small problem right from the beginning.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems we only have a Maid Yvette left but if you'd like to wait a couple weeks I'm sure we would have one that you would like," Janelle the Nursejoy said as she place his brand new pokédex, 5 pokéballs and a book on the counter between them.

"No, it's alright I'd be more then happy to take her," Harry replied.

The Nursejoy paused in surprise. "Very well sir, just wait right here and I'll get her for you right now." She gave Harry a strange look before heading into the back room. This wouldn't have been the least bit weird if she hadn't been walking backwards. Though Harry could understand why she did it for a beginning tamer the Maid Yvette breed were pretty close to useless since they had almost no attacks and fainted at the sight of blood which meant that they weren't much of a healer and were even worse for battling. But they were good if you needed someone to help with the chores which he sure he was going to.

"Here you go Sir," Janelle said as she came back to the front desk with the pokéball in her hand . "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I think that's everything," he answered as he slowly made his way out of the center before yelling back a quick goodbye. Harry had walked a few blocks before finally letting her out of her pokéball. She wore a maid uniform and a pair of black 3-inch heels and a pair of shackles on her wrist with the chains still attached. Her short brown hair was done in a paige cut that framed a pair of light blue eyes and small bump of a nose. Even in heels she was still a few inches shorter then him which meant she was about 5'1. But her looks didn't stop him from flipping open his Pokédex and giving her a quick scan.

**MAID YVETTE (aka PARISIAN), the "Domestic Dominator" Pokégirl****  
****Type: Very Near Human****  
****Element: Normal****  
****Frequency: Very Rare****  
****Diet: human style foods****  
****Role: domestic servant****  
****Libido: Average****  
****Strong Vs: Ghost****  
****Weak Vs: Fighting****  
****Enhancements: Enhanced Healing Rate, Low Feral****  
****Evolves: Guard Maid (normal), Milk Maid (Milktit milk and orgasm), AngelMaid (Orgasm + "Mile High Club" + Mana Crystal), Hand Maid (mechanism unknown), Moonmaid (battle stress at night)****  
****Evolves From: None****  
****The Yvette series were the third League designed Pokégirls following available data left from Sukebe's War. Flush with success from the Joys and Jennies, the Joys created to operate League centers and the Jennies to enforce laws, the Yvette series was designed to be the logical next step - cleaners, street sweepers, and maintenance personnel. As such, they were an utter failure. There was not one thing or quality the Yvette series could do better and they had an unfortunate tendency to faint at the sign of blood - making them pathetic combatants. Maid Yvette are all named Yvette and identical physically and mentally. Evolving to the next stage gives them more individuality (either one).****  
**  
"Hi, I'm Harry your new Tamer."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"I had figured we could walk back to my place together so that we can try to get to know each other better."

She stared.

"It's only a mile out of town so it wouldn't take us that long."

More staring.

"Umm….we can start now if you like."

Finally she cracked a small smile. "You're new to this whole taming thing aren't you?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well for one thing you pick me, a Maid Yvette as your starter. Most tamers don't do that unless they think they can evolve us quick."

"Well that must be annoying"

"Yea but not as annoying as when some tamers pick us as starters then trade us in for some money or a better girl."

Harry blinked. "People actually do that?"

"You mean you haven't thought of it?

"Nah, I'm not that smart or that much of an ass."

'Finally' Harry thought as they made their way out of the city and into the surrounding forest. Though if they kept going at the rate they were at it would probably take twice as long to get back to the lab as it took him to get there in the first place. Though it may have been partially his fault since he kept stopping to check if he still had everything. But it eventually got to the point that she had to confront him about it.

"Ok seriously what do you have that's so important that you constantly have to keep checking on it?"

Harry stopped and turned to her opening his coat more as he did so. Hanging on the inside of the coat through a loop was a small wooden staff about 13 inches long with a series of symbols carved into it. On a pair of sheathes attached to his belt were a pair of black daggers.

"It's called a Blasting Rod" Harry answered a bit of annoyance seeping into his voice. "It's the focus I use for my type of magic. This took me two weeks to carve so excuse me for trying to make sure nothing happened to it." Harry then took a calming breath though it didn't seem to work. "Besides should you really be pissing off the guy that you gave the idea of selling you to?"

She didn't even have time to blink before being struck by a red beam and being sent back into her ball.

"Maybe you should think about it for a bit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue League, Random Road, Scotland

Harry's trip home had become a quiet yet mildly boring one where most of his time was spent going through the copy of 'Taming for Dummies' he got for passing his exam. This told him a lot of things he didn't know like the fact that the bounty points he got from selling the girls he caught also got added to his total price, along with a libido chart that was meant to help tamers know how long girls can go without taming. But after a while that too got boring so he pulled out his slim reader so that he could read his grimoire that was saved on it and learn a new spell. Though he would need to take a break later so he could practice.

Eventually Harry did get to the lab and was told by Storn's Sorceress that Professor Storn was out for the day. So he just grabbed his backpack and started heading north towards the Hartford Ranch. While he wasn't sure if he was going to sell his Maid Yvette yet he could still buy a girl with the 30k that Storn had given him. Then he wouldn't have to worry about catching one on his own with barely any back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Status  
Name: Harry J. Potter  
Age: 17  
Residence: Ullapool, Scotland  
Region: Blue League  
Status: Active  
Security Clearance: E  
License: Tamer  
SLC: 30k  
-Harem-  
Yvette: Maid Yvette, Level 10  
N/A  
N/A  
N/A  
N/A  
N/A

Pokedex Entry

NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
Role: nursing  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)  
Evolves From: None  
NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.  
NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.  
While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

MAID YVETTE (aka PARISIAN), the "Domestic Dominator" Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style foods  
Role: domestic servant  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Slap, Glare  
Enhancements: Enhanced Healing Rate, Low Feral  
Evolves: Guard Maid (normal), Milk Maid (Milktit milk and orgasm), AngelMaid (Orgasm + "Mile High Club" + Mana Crystal), Hand Maid (mechanism unknown), Moonmaid (battle stress at night)  
Evolves From: None  
The Yvette series were the third League designed Pokégirls following available data left from Sukebe's War. Flush with success from the Joys and Jennies, the Joys created to operate League centers and the Jennies to enforce laws, the Yvette series was designed to be the logical next step - cleaners, street sweepers, and maintenance personnel. As such, they were an utter failure. There was not one thing or quality the Yvette series could do better and they had an unfortunate tendency to faint at the sign of blood - making them pathetic combatants. Maid Yvette are all named Yvette and identical physically and mentally. Evolving to the next stage gives them more individuality (either one).  
A Yvette is often frustrated by her inherent inability to excel in any one area. Even Bunny Pokégirls, which weren't genetically created to fulfill a specific niche, could do their jobs just as well as a Maid Yvette can. Yvette also look up to Joys and Jennies for being a kind of 'big sister' to them, and envy their capacity of individuality. It is unknown if this oversight in the Yvette's mental capacity was an oversight or by design, and the League geneticists have yet to explain about this. Some sympathetic Tamers have decided to try and instill a sense of true individuality in their Maid Yvettes, to only varying degrees of success. However, no known Yvette had yet been conditioned enough to be able to answer to anything other than their breed name (or just Yvette).  
Most Yvettes that are found are almost always available for any beginning Tamer, despite their status as a Very Rare Pokégirl. This is simply because of the fact that Yvettes are usually unwanted by even the leagues that gave them life. There have been no known threshold cases that turn into a Maid Yvette, and as such, this gives researchers the cause to study this phenomenon. No female humans that were brought into the world by a Yvette has ever threshold as of the time of this writing. If this was what was in the mind of the geneticists that created the Maid Yvette, rather than to make them do all the maintenance work throughout the world...


End file.
